Song of Stars Guided Upon the Wind
by Tallemy
Summary: A tale about a rabbit youkai who wanted to help his friend by bringing him the best yarn from the city of Inaba, but getting there is harder than it seems especially when his companion is the distant celestial named Alpha. Alternative Universe; Fey/Alpha, may include some kyouten and other pairings like KuosuReiza [UNDER REWRITING]
1. The Island

**A/N: Let's travel to the ancient Japan where youkais ruled the land. This is more like a prologue about Fey, but I think it's better If I put his adventure into the next chapter.  
I highly recommend listening to Okami/Okamiden Original Soundtrack while you read this ;)**

* * *

The island of Oki. A place that every traveller avoided far because its legends and rumours about the man-eating youkais and other fearful creatures. However, the rumours contained only a bit of the truth. Even if they lived on the island, Oki's demons were satisfied with the most small pranks that wouldn't hurt a fly. Not like the giant, winding sea serpent, Yofune Nushi, what devoured all beings what ventured into the waters of the area for almost a hundred year now.

Here on this isolated place lived Fey Rune, the rabbit youkai too, who was ridiculed by the others because of his unnatural jade-green eyes and they disowned him from their ranks. The other rabbits of Oki said the jade-eyed brings bad luck to their clan. That's the reason why he refused his animal form and continued to live as a human. That way no one said that he stood out from the others, because there weren't any human on the island of Oki. Sometimes he changed back in order to survive, but he still despised and hated that form more than anything.

The island and the other land were separated by the vast sea. He could see the long road that lead through the mountain, to the town inhabited by people. Sometimes the souls that drowned into the sea, praised the city of Inaba, but there were plenty of those who just told stories about their miserable lives before they left that world. In between these two extremes there were the rare ones which seemed to be neutral about the other side, so without any definite information Fey put aside all negative part and built a fairy tale city by himself, where they don't hate the youkais like him. But no matter what how he tried to cross to the other coast the sea didn't allow any attempt and before he got too far, accompanied by a strong wave the boy always returned home before the sea serpent could get him.

His only shelter was the evening light, which swept past the mountain from the city, when he sat on the rocky shore. But on an evening like that, something drifted to the shore not too far from him. After a closer look he saw a strange blue toy bear. It was worn out from the lot of use but surprisingly the toy introduced itself as Wandaba and he was from the city. But he told that he definitely wasn't a bear. He declared that he refused to listen any name except 'Wandaba-san'.

Once he was a human, but after his death his soul somehow stuck in a toy. He kept quiet about his age and the cause of why he was thrown into the water and Fey didn't insist on the subject, he was more interested in what was there where Wandaba-san came from. After all, it was better if he talked to a ghost who didn't lament on his death.

"And what's there? What kind of people? Is it true that everything is good yet sad?"

Wandaba-san wasn't really enthusiastic about the subject, because his whole body had been soaked by sea water, making movements difficult for him, but he answered the questions anyway.

"None of those!" he tried to squish out the water of his fur "They're ungrateful! You expose your heart to them and they are so grateful that they throw you into the sea! Or abandon you in a desolated road. So never believe what they say, boy!"

"I bet not all of them are like this" mused Fey and sat next to the toy. In the distance the lights of the city finally went out and slowly the reign of Tsukuyomi began in the night and the distance was once again cloaked in complete darkness.

"Boy, you're too optimistic. It's better if you don't deal with them. Here you have this beautiful little island. It's more than enough." then he added "In addition now it's not the wisest thing to travel to that cursed place. You know they say that the landlord became a demon."

"Landlord? What's that?"

"The man who control the rest. If you ask me they're doing more harm than good. A bunch of idiots, really."

Wandaba thought that the leader of the city was the stupidest man and made a terrible mistake, when he refused the sacrifice from the Yofune Nushi. The giant sea serpent had sunk all ships that ventured near the city from that day.

"Nothing is on this island and no one likes me" contended Fey "I think it would be better if I was on the other shore. At least, I would be free. Maybe I could find someone who likes me, or the rabbit clan what has green eyed members."

"I'm sure. My boy, you look really human to me, considering that you live on the island of Oki."

"But I'm not." smiled the youkai "You know, Wandaba-san, a part of the island belongs to the clan of rabbits. But they disowned me because I'm not like the rest of them." to prove his right he once again took the shape of a rabbit, but unlike his fellow rabbit relatives, his green eyes still shone from intellect.

"Well people looked out Momotaro from their ranks because of his size" said Wandaba wisely because he heard many stories from across the sea "Still, he became a great hero. Your relatives should be happy that you aren't like the others. Just look at me! I bet you can't find such a wonderful blue toy in Japan! I was made from the most expensive materials!"

"I wish the youkais here would think this too." he admitted sadly, but Wandaba didn't finished with this and continued his inspiring speeches about other creatures, but no matter what he did they always came back to the topic about the sea. While this had eased Fey's loneliness, his thoughts wandered off to that unknown land. The island was too little for him.

熊

Then, everything changed on a fateful autumn when a hungry fox attacked Wandaba in hope of food. Fey immediately rushed to his rescue, but by the time the youkai got there the toy was in a miserable condition. His yellowed wool came out here and there and along the seams his material was damaged too. He desperately tried to push back everything into the bear, but to no avail.

Wandaba was grumbling bitterly as if his soul had been torn out. He travelled the whole island to find someone who could help him, but none of his fellow youkai could repair the toy bear.

"He is made with a special yarn" said Sakisaka, the tailor of the earth rabbits, after he carefully inspected the damage. He tried his best, but the islanders rarely asked him for things like this.

"Can you heal him, Sakisaka-san?" asked Fey anxiously while in the background the bear declared that he isn't hurt a bit and he can walk.

"Yes, but unfortunately I can't fix him permanently. All new threads will weaken in two or three weeks, if he continues to strain them as he does now…" with his head he pointed at the bear on his table who tried to get down somehow. Sakisaka was the "master of fabric" or at least the others called him in this nickname. Originally he came to the island to recreate the copy of the night sky by embroiling every constellation into a silk blanket. After islanders seen his talent he often sewed clothes and other small gifts to the people, but he rarely had to use strong materials, other than for his own goal.

"But Wandaba-san will die if he has to sit more than two hour" said Fey in desperation. "There has to be another way! Just say it!"

"Well, if he is from the city then there must be a yarn for him. But I don't recommend you to go there" warned him Sakisaka as he left small finishing stitches on the toy "Even for a bigger youkai would be difficult crossing there, not you."

"All right" said Fey and he left the workshop with the patched up Wandaba. "Thank you."

He may be a rabbit, but it's time for him to cross the sea. There must be some other method except swimming. With one good trick he can defeat the Yofune Nushi. But if the demon doesn't appear, the sharks will... But the sharks weren't smart. He will come back before Wandaba notices him!

* * *

**Notes about youkais and other creatures:**

_Youkais_ are demons in Japanese folkore ranging from the evil Oni to the mischievous Kitsune. Some youkai simply avoid human beings and, thus, trouble; they generally inhabit secluded areas far from human dwellings. Other youkai, however, choose to live near human settlements out of a true liking of mankind. Fey is a bakemono, in short an animal who became a demon and gained the ability of shapeshifting, though it's a bit different in his case.

The Yofune-Nushi was placated by the local fishing population by sacrificing a maiden on the thirteenth of every June to its lair under the island of Oki.


	2. The Game

Fey didn't waste even a second for unnecessary preparing. After all, the only thing he needed was himself and his quick legs. He had to get back before Wandaba-san notices his absence and scolds him when he arrives back late. He was too suspicious about the boy after they got back from Sakisaka and it was really hard to dispel his doubts, like the toy had known about his plans all along, but decided to stay silent. In the end, Fey ended up being suspicious when Wandaba-san didn't protested about staying at Sakisaka's home for a while.

Of course the bear was angry and snorted like an old cranky man when they arrived, but never tried to make an escape from the modest house, just complained about the overcrowded room and the colours of the fabrics.

He escorted Fey until the boy bid his final farewell to them.

He lied about going to the northern parts of Oki to try his luck there. The boy just had to make sure no one will follow him. Sakisaka asked Fey to greet his tanuki friends Aoyama and Ichino, but he couldn't keep that promise from the moment he turned to the opposite direction and headed to the sea.

"Silly boy, if that's what you really want..." Wandaba growled in a dangerous tone as he sat on a log, watching Fey disappearing into the forest. "But don't say I haven't warned you, okay? Do you hear me? Irresponsible brat…"

鳳凰

At the shore, Fey took a deep breath and prepared to take on his hare-form. Everything was planned out carefully from the depart to the arrival. He imagined how he would cross the sea without a problem, get the yarn and then return on the same way he left.

Today was the best time because the Yofune Nushi travelled far from the island to get his revenge on the port of Inaba after they refused to give him his sacrifice even after four long months. Occasionally he would maraud the port once or twice in a month just to show everyone who is the strongest and get them make up for the sacrifice.

Fey carefully measured the distance with his emerald eyes for one last time, then called out for the tribe of the sharks, who was supposed to keep the "peace" while their lord was away. From the deep sea suddenly the leader's head emerged along with his two faithful comrades.

"What do you want puny rabbit? Shall I eat you here and now? You wouldn't make a good meal, you know, so get lost."

"I-I want to challenge you to a game!" he stammered uncertainly.

As he looked at the sharp tooth of the shark his self-confidence slowly drained away. Fey imagined how long it would take them to devour him, if any kind of problem slips into his plan. Yet, he couldn't back away. Now or never. "We know that your tribe is the richest of the sea, their numbers fill the Ocean in the whole world! But! I can't believe this! I claim that there are more rabbits on the Island of Oki than sharks in the sea!"

"Nonsense! How could that be? There is nothing on that island."

"Well then what about a small game? I count how many is in your tribe, then I call here the rabbits so you can count them too! Just stand in a line from here, down to the other coast! I'm not really good at math, so don't move when I tap your back!" he said with much more confidence after he saw how stupid they were.

His words found the target. The leader of the sharks hasn't hesitated to line up his companions. When the youkai boy thought it was safe, he signalled and loudly began to count the sharks while jumping from one's back to another.

One...Two...Three...

Four...Five...Six...

Seven...Eight...Nine...

He didn't notice but after a while he forgot the counting and the sharks expressed their disapproval by moving from their places. He almost reached the goal. It was almost over. Just a few more jumps, a little swimming and he will be on land again. Why should he count after this? If he's quick enough to jump over two sharks at a time they'll never catch him.

His heart skipped a beat in the moment when one of the sharks swam away from the line, instantly rendering his calculations incorrect. With only a little luck he managed to jump over the gap, but from there more and more sharks left their position and everything became chaotic. The water monsters tried to pull him down into the depth of the sea, but Fey successfully avoided the attacks as he was getting closer to the safe shore. Suddenly one of the sharks shook him off from its back, after he landed on it, causing Fey to lost his balance and fall into the water. He was startled but tried to swim as fast as he could to save his life.

He could see the safe and shallow water. It wasn't a great distance for a hare.

"You tricked us" growled furiously the leader. The water became foamy as he hacked in anger with his fins and lunged at Fey. He didn't attack the youkai directly, just pushed him with his full force deep into the water. The leader preferred when the victims suffered a lot and the rabbit was still too small to make a good meal, so instead of killing it he just played with Fey. He watched as the white furred rodent fight for his life, while running out of oxygen under the water, before he decided to put an end to the fun. The rabbit was caught between a strong jaw and the shark's teeth. He tore the rabbit's beautiful white fur where he could and sometimes he furiously shook the helpless youkai, painting the sea crimson around himself. This made Fey more dazed and tired, but just when he wished for death he was thrown out with one last push ashore.

"That's your reward for deceiving us." groaned the leader while his body sunk under the surface, letting the water wash away the trails of blood and hair what trapped between his teeth. "You are on the shore what you've longed for so badly. I hope you're happy and enjoying your last day!"

The hit was so strong that Fey landed on a small extent of grass beyond the sandy shore. He tried to move, but after the fight his power left him, making even breathing exhausting. When the shark's teeth cut deep into his skin he thought about his awaiting death, yet now he was lying on the beach, bleeding from so many wounds that it would've been better if the sharks ate him on the spot.

The midday sun fortunately hasn't scorched him, since the trees provided ample of shadow, but he couldn't value this in his increasing fatigue. He'd fight but in the end he fell asleep on the unknown area, full of new fragrances and unnerving noises.

* * *

**A/N: In the original story the hare was skinned alive or in other words the sharks "ripped his fur from him". Pretty brutal, eh? I couldn't do that to Fey, obviously. **

**The sharks were just ordinary animals with no connection to the InaGo cast, that's why I haven't even named them. Still I can't deny that I've thought about naming the leader Ujikatsu after the tactician Houjou Ujikatsu, but in the end I dropped that idea. ^^"**

**I was planning on keeping this part of the story in the first chapter, but somehow it got separated, making a whole chapter about the game itself. But soon two (three) familiar character makes their debut!  
**

**[tiny. cc/ymmdhw] Until the next chapter here is Fey's design and ****if you're skilful you can find the others on my blog.**  



	3. Seawater

**Seawater**

The mistress of Ryuujinwaka, a beautiful girl named Beta, travelled through the mountains to reach that infamous coastal city. She was angry at the landlord who polluted her beautiful river at the other side of the mountain, making its crystal clear water foamy and dirty.

The sea breeze ran through her light blue hair, even though her maid tried her best to prevent this with and umbrella in hand. The young girl wasn't really interested in her generosity, but she could never refuse such actions from her subjects, so she continued their little chit-chat about her foolish brother, like nothing happened. Now, 'brother' was a strong phrasing for that boy, he was more like a servant in her eyes, with more strength than an average person. She chuckled as they were discussing the details of their little prank.

Originally the siblings had two different purpose but the same target but after pestering him for a while she decided to accompany her brother saying that he still needs escort while he travels alone, but after two days she got really bored and that was how her little prank come alive. She lured his brother to a kind couple and left him there, alone. The old man was kind, but she knew that the lady was a real madman, or at least possessed by a bloodthirsty demon. He never hurt his husband, but Beta saw how much blood was washed out of her clothes, because there are some stains that even water can't clear out. The girl hasn't hesitated to mention what kind of possible expressions his brother could wear when he found out the truth about the old lady. Now that would be quiet a show! Though that boy was no fun at all. Being with him was as boring as watching paint dry.

They walked along the shore when Beta saw the white fur ball dyed with blood in the grass. She'd seen a lot of shattered carcass in her river. Some of them more or less were her work, due to the river's sharp banks. She bent down to take a closer look at the animal and when she saw its steadily moving sides she tried to wake it up with a few kind words. But the moment she saw the rabbit's green eyes, an evil smile flickered through her face. Heh, why not? She started to get bored without her brother anyway and this rabbit was already sentenced to death...

Agh, she shouldn't left her brother in the care of that possessed woman... But again, it worth it. He loved when the master of indifference's eyes were full of dread and panic!

"Poor little one, they got you really bad" Beta began stroking the rabbit's head "What a pity, you had a wonderful fur."

Fey never saw a real human in flesh, so he was scared of the girl at first, but he soon realised that her violet eyes held no threat.

"Try to clean out your wounds with seawater and let the wind dry your skin. This will prevent the infections and make you healthy again." she said in her kindest voice, then she left with her court, leaving the injured youkai. After all, she had better things to do.

龍神

In the end Fey gathered enough strength to drag himself to the water and stand up to his feet. However, he still lacked the power to take on his comfortable human form. As the girl in blue kimono suggested he washed out his wounds in the shallow and ice-cold sea. He could've scream in pain as the salt burnt his wounded skin, but he endured the pain because he trusted in the girl's words. Then as he was told Fey sat down on the shore, but the wind's bites just caused him more pain.

With watery eyes he watched the Island of Oki. It was so far away from him, almost unreachable. If the plan succeeded he would be back by now, he would've handed the yarn over to Sakisaka who would fix Wandaba-san permanently...

But now it seemed to be an impossible goal. Unless a miracle happens he will never set a foot onto that island. He abandoned Wandaba-san when he needed him the most... Just like his previous owners.

龍神

The sun already set when another traveller, named Alpha crossed the same path. In contrast the girl, he was alone and his gilded, red kimono was covered in dirt. He was literally starving after her idiotic little sister and her maid stole his food and ran away leaving him alone with a crazy woman.

So of course he was surprised after he saw a rabbit sitting on the beach raising its gaze at the sky. The animal's white fur stuck together from the salt water, but the blood stains still remained on it. In that part of the year rabbit with white fur were especially rare, so that meant that the figure sitting there was none other than a youkai. Be it a demon or not, it's still just a rabbit. Alpha only worried about the possible diseases he could get from the dying animal, but there is nothing that couldn't be purified with fire.

He slowly approached the prey from behind, but for his biggest surprise he couldn't suffocate it, break its spine or even capture it. It would've only taken a steady hit, yet he was unable to do it for some unknown reason. For a while he just watched the demon before he decided to help him.

"Bathe in fresh water then roll in the pollen of cattail to clean out your wounds." he commanded.

"Liar" said the rabbit between a few silent sob. "The girl who came before you said if I wash my wounds in the sea and dry myself in the wind I'll heal, but it just hurts more than before! So no, thank you. I've had enough from the advices."

"It wasn't an advice, but an instruction." he said strictly.

"I won't move from here." then he added angrily "Not like I could."

That's it. He wanted to be nice instead of eating it, but Alpha couldn't do anything with stubborn, brainless rabbits. This one was worse than a donkey. He just sat and let despondency consume him so much, that he even lost common sense! For his part this was enough reason to let it be.

He will be eaten by a tengu or some other monster. It's his problem if he doesn't accept a good advice.

By the time twilight arrived Alpha had chosen a spring near the sea as his camp for the night. There was only one path leading up to the high ground, yet he hoped that strangers rarely found this place and he could finally relax after the day. He would've been happier if he reached the Inn by sunset, but the nearest building like that was still located in the mountain cross, before the city gates.

Thanks to his stupid sister, a crazy woman almost cut out his tongue and he lost too much time in the midst of events. That girl needs to stop lying. Once he will leave his neck somewhere thanks to her.

Alpha tiredly sat down at the edge of the spring which water flowed directly into the sea. He thought about the rabbit that was still waiting for death at the shore. For some reason he felt sorry for the lonely little creature that seemed to venture too far from home and forgot his way back. He knew that feeling still and maybe that was the reason why hated sleeping under the open sky after all these years. He really liked his home and rarely left it for more than a few days so he was nervous about this little camping trip.

Alpha didn't even intend to sleep too deeply and with one eye he always watched his surroundings while he rested his hand on the tilt of the sword. His fears seemed to be proven when something made noises on the path that led up to the spring. His body moved by itself and he was about to pierce the bushes where he heard the fumbling noises when he saw a white fur-ball in the water.

"Hm, so in the end you listened to me."

The youkai soundlessly slept in the water. Apparently, it used its last strength to climb up to the spring, then probably his body succumbed itself from fatigue. Alpha let out a sigh as he raised the rabbit out from the water, then collected a few cattails and sprinkled their pollen to the wounds.

_That should be enough._ He wasn't willing to help others, but this one deserved a reward for his persistence after he climbed up to him.

Again, he sat down and he leant to a rock. At night the mountain road would be too risky, even for him. He put down the rabbit next to himself and tried to come up with a plan.

In the morning the rabbit was still asleep next to him. The water and the cattail really made their effect, although the outcome still wasn't perfect. The healing of the wounds was still far away in the future.

Now only one question remained... Leave the youkai there and let it take care of himself or should he take him? Alpha wasn't sure why he was interested in such insignificant creature's life, when it was obviously injured because of his own stupidity. In addition, the youkai would only held him back on his journey. He barely withstood Beta, yet he would take in a stranger as well?

Of course... not.

He had enough problems without tending a sick youkai, but his heart won this match. Even if reluctantly he carefully lifted the white furred animal from the ground and left the spring.

* * *

**-Ryuujinwaka means "The river of the dragon god". It reflects Beta's personality by being unpredictable and dangerous, so no one really tries to cross it, not even by boat. Even when the river seems calm it's full of whirlpools and it's got a really powerful current. But despite the naming Beta isn't really a dragon-god. She isn't the manifestation of the legendary holy beast, but still she has got a lot of power on her own. She creates life and in the next moment she destroys it, just like water. [tiny. cc /q6omhw]**

**[tiny .cc /f4omhw] As for Alpha I don't really want to spoil the fun parts, but yeah Beta likes to molest him whenever they meet in person. The old couple was a reference again of another tale called "_The Tongue-cut Sparrow_" It's really short, but one of my favourite tale.**

**To Kara:  
The title literally means "dawn", since the 'song in the night takes away the stars from the sky'. Old Japanese folk tales tend to have long, high and mighty titles, just like this story. **

**But before I forgot… There will be multiple ships. While the main story is Fey/Alpha but I forgot to mention the others what partly includes ships like KyouTen and HikaMasa…**


	4. Ningyou

**[03] Ningyou**

Fey only woke up in the next morning. He was sure that he died or at least something caught him and now he was lying in its nest. Probably the pleasant feeling in his body was actually the very first messenger of death. After all the spirits told much about the feelings when their soul left their bodies. There would be nothing surprising if the same happened to him after his fight with the sharks. He would've preferred to sleep more, but the breeze coming from the sea didn't let him. Fey opened his eyes, but he could only see red-material everywhere. Probably spider-lilies.

Actually the events of yesterday only dimly lingered in his memory. When the girl told him that sea water heals the wounds. He listened to her advice but in his pain and desperation he totally lost sense of time. He remembered the burning sensation when his skin met the salty water and how he couldn't find shelter from the biting wind. Then, maybe a man came from somewhere, but the only thing Fey remembered that he was less sympathetic than the girls. In fact, he was specifically rude. He could've slept through the whole day, but someone spoke to him from above in a neutral tone.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the stranger's voice.

At the river of the dead no one would ask such question from the deceased. Then this meant he didn't die and the red surrounding him weren't spider lilies, but simple red fabric. Fey could've been able to cry from relief, but he just tucked his nose deep into the stranger's clothes and decided to hide his true identity. Its scent was a strange mixture of the fragrances of summer, creating a strangely calming atmosphere.

However, Fey couldn't let himself to relax yet. On the Island he often heard that people liked to take advantage of the youkais and make them fulfil selfish wishes. It was easier to play the ordinary rabbit.

But what kind of sounds does a rabbit make anyway? Is it a good idea to reply to the question with actions? Doesn't that sound too fishy? How does a wild rabbit behave anyway? Should he try to scratch or bite him? Or just jump out of his hands? In his desperation Fey decided it was wiser to remain silent and perhaps... Therefore... The rabbits are rodents too and rodents chew everything that comes in their way...

"I know you can speak so stop fooling around." Alpha stated in an annoyed tone as he tried to isolate Fey from his robes. When he saw that the rabbit permanently adhered to it, he continued "And that you are a youkai."

This seemed to finally have an effect on the wriggling animal, because his teeth left the cloth to give free way to the startled exclamation.

"Eh? H-How did you know?" he was startled and tried to look up to see the kidnapper's face, but in the end he just clumsily struggled in one place.

"We met yesterday but you didn't take my advice to your heart" replied Alpha succinctly. He left out the latter events of the evening from his report.

"Therefore you decided to eat me? Or why are you taking me with you? Not just that, but where are we? Answer me!" he still fought like a fish that was freshly pulled out of water. Even Alpha was surprised by the quick recovery and the youkai's strength; he had to hold it really firmly to keep it in place.

"If I wanted to eat you I would've broke your spine long time ago. And stop whining I just went a few hundred meters from that part of the shore where I've found you."

"Oh."

"But if you feel yourself so spry I won't hold you back, you can go on your own feet too" said Alpha. His words seemed to calm down Fey a bit because he stopped scratching his hands. The demon's wounds healed more or less, but he was still too tired to cause any harm to him. Fey was scared and his whiskers sensed danger for some reason. The stranger was still too suspicious and he wasn't sure that he didn't have any ulterior motives.

"Thank you, it's good for me here." He rejected the offer and after that he tried to keep away the pregnant silence. "My name is Fey if you're interested."

"I did not ask."

"I know, but I thought it would be necessary. Let's say I don't have an idea how long will you keep carrying me like this, but until then I want to know the name of my 'saviour'." he explained. The rabbit wasn't as stupid as Alpha first thought. His reasoning was good enough.

"I have a lot of names" he finally said, while he crossed a rocky area on the shore and tried to balance himself. "But I use Alpha and everybody calls me like that."

"You don't have a normal name?"

What? Wasn't "Alpha" normal enough for the boy? Or should he use Ho-oh or Feng Huang? But he actually didn't like those names. They all sounded idiotic and high and mighty. He liked simple names. "It depends on what you call normal, but name is just an irrelevant factor in life."

"This isn't true! It's better to call someone on his name than giving him negative nicknames!" Fey retorted instantly. He still clearly remembered when others called him monster in his clan before they exiled him.

"You're an odd one. You're just a youkai yet you cling to your name so badly like your life depended on it."

"No, you are odd" retorted Fey "And you still haven't told me where are you taking me!"

He got Alpha with this question. The rabbit's wounds almost healed, then why should he bring it to Inaba? In addition, apparently the youkai might want to go on his own way. Alpha put down Fey with a motionless face into the sand, then he moved on without a word. He didn't stop when Fey terrified cries came closer and closer with each passing moment, until the sound came directly from behind.

Now it wasn't the familiar white hare, but a pale boy in orange clothes. His mint green hair matched his eye-color, what was the only reminder of his original form.

"I see you're feeling well enough." remarked Alpha in an emotionless voice at the sight of the boy. True, his body was still covered with injuries, but considering that he was a youkai, except a few deeper one, everything will be fully healed by night. Alpha's job was now over. Still Fey's expression spoke of anger rather than gratitude. The boy couldn't see Oki anymore just the bare blue sea and as it blended together with the sky on the horizon. Even if he didn't like the stranger it would've been better to tag along for a while instead of going alone on an unknown road. From this point what could've happen to him?

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously but Alpha ignored him and continued his journey on the sandy shore. "Alpha! Say something already!"

"Why are you so interested in it? You have no reason to follow me." he asked back.

"But we could go together if you go to the same direction as me."

Alpha tried to pay no attention to the boy for a while, but Fey followed him as his personal second shadow. Sometimes he walked beside Alpha to take a quick peek at him, then he went back to his position.

"Whatever" shrugged Alpha "I'm going to Inaba." he could see Fey's bright smile which indicated that they shared the same route "Bit of warning though, if you're going to be in my way I will leave you at the first intersection."

Inaba. This word meant more than any additionally mentioned condition. Perhaps he didn't manage to find the best company, but still, he was on the good road again and the goal came closer with each step. Finally, once again he saw a way out of the deep pit, where he almost broke his neck in the first attempt when he wanted to escape.

But Alpha wasn't very talkative. No matter how hard he tried to strike up a conversation with him it died shortly after he asked something. This will be a long, long journey if this keeps on.

Even in the chilly autumn weather the sand on the seashore remained pleasantly warm to give enough courage to Fey to wade into the warm sea. He enjoyed that until his eyes could see sand around him, not rocks, which could prevent him from returning from the water. Of course Alpha was unable to comprehend how could the rabbit enjoy himself with some water and a little sand, but he haven't even wanted to know the answer. He just let Fey be as the boy kicked up sprays of water, Alpha gave him an irritated look when the wind brought the water drops into his direction.

He should've know what kind of consequences would he have to bear, if he helped the boy and he let him cling on his neck until they arrived to Inaba; if they even get there in that century. Fey kicked him out of his train of thoughts when he tried to initiate another conversation again.

"Why are you going to Inaba?" he inquired after he played enough in the shallow water.

"Why are you so interested in it?" asked Alpha back with a question, while he tried to get rid of the sand from his sandals.

"Mere curiosity, I guess? I don't want this to turn out that you're secretly a cannibal."

"I couldn't eat you even if my life depended on this" said the traveller "There are troubles in Inaba and the only person they could throw onto the case was me."

In fact, Alpha used this travel as a gateway, benefitting from the opportunity offered by Taiyou. Though it was more like a command. But he tried to sweep the Sun God's request under the carpet for at least a month, because he had bigger problems than that until last week, when Lord Hysteria decided on hiding in a cave. He wanted to escape from praying with the others and waiting for His Majesty to show his face again so he immediately decided to complete Taiyou's request and fled from the Celestial Plains. There he met Beta and then Fey. Two catastrophes in one week.

"You still didn't answer why are you going there." insisted Fey in his childish way, but he didn't nagged Alpha about it when he met with a piercing glare, which was an obvious warning.

They haven't spoken to each other for a long time again just walked silently along the coast until they reached the point where the water meets the mountain road. Someone sat on the shore as if there was a system that Alpha should meet someone after a few kilometres. He was relieved when he saw that this person did not require any kind of help and the stranger was perfectly fine on the rock he enthroned. But no! Fey had to speak to him! Of course he couldn't wait and by the time Alpha realized the boy was already chatting cheerfully with the swarthy guy. The two exchanged more information within a few minutes than Alpha and Fey in a half day.

"I'm only here to help with fishing to one of my friends" said the boy named Hamano Kaiji while he moved the bait what floated in the surface of the water "But when I wanted to go home they told me that the northern route is closed because something happened in the court. I think the crown prince was kidnapped or something along the lines."

"And there is no other way?" asked Fey. He was about to sit down too when he heard Alpha discrete choughs.

"No, but I have as much time as the wide ocean. Until the storm calms down I will sit here, relax and fish. The locals said this section doesn't have any fish, but I'm going to prove the opposite and catch at least one!" he told them about his plan enthusiastically.

"But there are no fish. The Yofune Nushi keeps them away."

"Like I care" he said with a happy smile. "Something will bite into the bait eventually!"

Fey would have inquired further, but Alpha called him on his name indicating that they should just go already and if the self-appointed boss said this, then he had to follow him. Thus he was surprised by the fact that Alpha didn't left him there already.

He waved goodbye to the positive-thinker and strode after Alpha, who had been waiting on the path between the trees.

* * *

**Finally! The Youkai Mountain! Brace yourselves, a wave of new characters are coming! In the next two chapters Tenma and the Taki siblings will show up on the scene, while one of Alpha's old acquaintance have an important role too~! But wait what about the Tengu who had his magic fan stolen? I think I don't really have any notes for this chapter, but never forget that reviews are always welcomed. ( ・ω・)**


	5. Youkai Mountain

**[04] Youkai Mountain**

If someone asked Alpha a week ago, if he would like to take someone with him on a longer journey maybe he would have given it a few thoughts and said yes to the question, but ever since he left his home this answer changed into a straight _No_. Fortunately Fey had successfully realized how unnecessary is to talk with Alpha and diverted his attention to his surroundings, much to the delight of the phoenix.

Currently the pale green-haired boy was balancing at the edge of the hillside. Alpha tried to warn him with nice words, that if he keeps walking there, in the end he will hit his ankle. The boy reassured him and continued walking.

Minutes later Fey let out a shocked shriek when the ground literally rolled out from under his foot and he'd beat the national record of Bottom-sliding, then landed in the bushes. "I'm seriously starting to think about how could you stay alive for so long." he commented sarcastically, while Fey once again climbed the hill "You've just healed and you already want to break out your neck."

"Sorry. I can't help it, but I'm really happy!" apologized Fey "Everything is so huge! Like it would never want to end!"

Alpha just rolled his eyes Fey's cheerful words.

The boy must've hurt his feet because his balance was a bit uncertain as he toddled after him. In contrast, he showed a continuously growing tendency to admire all unknown things, sometimes wandering a few metres away to a distant road. But no matter how far he went, Alpha could hear the constant sounds from the sides which indicated Fey's frantic marching. He was about to relax a bit when the rabbit shouted his name and tried to call him closer, in vain, Alpha didn't feel like dealing with such nuisances.

"I've called for you!" he said with a troubled look after he caught up with his companion.

"Fey Rune, I told you, I won't stop at every negligible rock you want to show me, because THAT wasn't on your island."

"But it's different this time!" protested the boy. "I would like to give you something! Show me your palm."

Even if reluctantly, but Alpha let the youkai to put something into his hand; a tiny four-leaf clover. It must be a rabbit-habit to give away clovers to strangers.

"So you don't like it..."

"It's just a dead trefoil." said Alpha while he inspected the plant on his hand. He didn't want to wade into Fey's heart by throwing the gift away at the next tree.

"Alpha! This has got four leaf." pointed out the rabbit boy. "If you give it to someone it brings good luck to that person."

"I don't understand why you are giving this to me, when seemingly you need it more." he said as he tried to give it back, but each time Fey dodged him.

"I gave it to you so from now on it only brings luck to you." protested Fey with a broad smile. "If you take it, I'll be quiet." he offered, although he would never admit it, he liked jumping on Alpha's nerves. At least he saw some life behind that stoic expression. However, he would never refuse such a good deal and just as he predicted, Alpha hid the clover in the pouch what he pulled out of his clothes.

So Fey obediently adhered to their contract and walked silently beside him, being extremely careful to not disturb Alpha. But after a while he had to give a sound about his suspicion, especially after it felt like they'd wandered aimlessly in the forest.

"Alpha..."

"Fey Rune, I think we had an unequivocal agreement and I want you to keep yourself to it."

"Yes, yes. And I swear I won't say a word, but... are we going in the right direction?"

At this question Alpha began thinking for a moment. In principle, he knew where they were going, since there is only one road across the mountain and as Einamu said; the whole mountain-journey wouldn't take more than a few hours. It seemed like his sense of time went crazy, because he felt like he was in on the mountain for more than a half day.

He wished he could take a look to the skies, but the trees completely obscured the view, so he had no chance to verify the time now. With apparent confidence he looked at Fey, who eagerly waited for an answer.

"Of course." he said at last, but as they walked in the forest he became uncertain. Slowly a special, unnerving feeling began tormenting him as a gaze stuck onto his back. This whole mountain became eerie, like all of sudden everything had died out in their surroundings. "Fey, don't go anywhere." he warned the boy when he saw the distance between the increasing. "Fey!" he called the youkai again, this time in a stronger voice. Still nothing.

"But someone drew arrows on the ground... And wrote something... But I can't read it..." muttered the youkai, while he took a closer look at the signals.

"We have to go." stated Alpha. The symbols next to the arrows were with easy hiragana so he was surprised how Fey couldn't read them.

_'Hurry'_

So his suspicion was real. The only question remained; should they listen to the signs that went through the road straight into the shrubbery. The final answer came when bright blue flame lit up under the bushes behind them. It was weak, but unmistakably a fox fire. The demon must've been still very inexperienced since it tried to mimic the forms of scary creatures, but neither was so fearful that could make Alpha and Fey run for their lives. After a few trying the youkai got bored and a pair of fox ears popped out of the bushes, followed by a head and a body. Behind the little boy a fox tail moved nervously from right to left.

"What's wrong with you? Go on!" He was lolling in one place and sometimes timidly looked back at the already darkened road.

Alpha would rather drive off the irritating and notoriously unreliable fox kid, but Fey decided to go after his own ideas and listened the boy's message.

"The Okiku-mushi is on its way, so if you don't want to be her dinner you have to follow me! Or at least let me give you the directions!" he sputtered quickly.

"What's the guarantee that you won't drive us into a trap?"

At this the boy became silent.

"I think we can believe him." suggested Fey with a sincere smile.

"Reasons?" Alpha lifted his eyebrows questioningly, hoping that maybe the rabbit can move the things slightly ahead, but the boy's words meant nothing again.

"Intuition."

"I can show you the way to a mountain Inn." recommended the fox. "All evil creatures avoid it from afar, like it has some kind of charm on it. But I can't follow you all the way..."

"Why not?"

"My brother does... not really know that I left the cave during the day." he said with down casted eyes. "So I need to get home before he wakes up or else he closes down the cave and doesn't let me out for a few days. He doesn't want to understand that I hate the night."

"Who would do this to his own brother?" asked Fey.

"He did it once." said the fox, then quietly indicated; they should continue their conversation while walking "But I can't blame him... Ever since mom and dad went away to visit our grandparents he looks after me in their place and never leaves me alone... But he like to hit me in the head if I do something wrong and the bigger mistake I make the stronger hit gets." he finished with a half-smile.

It was obvious what happened to the family. They could be one of those truncated families, but it wasn't a rare sight in these parts of the country. Alpha was about to warn Fey, but he changed the topic by himself.

"What kind of monster is this Okiku-Mushi? I've never heard this name before." he inquired. The little fox lost in his thoughts for a while thinking up a good answer, because he obviously wanted to give them an exact description.

"I once saw her from the distance, when we went hunting. A half-woman, half-insect monster, but my brother didn't allow me to take a closer look for some reason. He said I was too little." he muttered angrily as he kicked away a small stone. On both sides of the road the trees grew further away from each other so the way out of the forest must have been close, but Alpha couldn't remain completely calm. He constantly felt the watchful gaze on his back and that negative feeling still lingered in the air. Probably, the two youkai haven't noticed it, but he was bothered by this constant feeling of danger.

Sometimes the leaves rustled behind them as something was slowly dragging itself forward on the ground, pushing mute silence before itself.

"Fey. We have to hurry." he said in a calm voice. As if the little fox demon suddenly got news from the oncoming danger ha was about to flee from that place.

"From here you just have to go straight on." the fox said hastily. "But I need to get home. I bet Sousuke almost woke up already..."

The kid quickly took up the form of a fox and disappeared in the darkness. Not that it mattered, they were infamous cowards. At the first sign of danger they escape.

"Can you run?"

"Of course. But why? We have plenty of time, right?"

"Don't ask." responded Alpha before he started to run. Now he was sure that the demon was catching up on them. Fey still couldn't understand why was the great hurry, but Alpha didn't leave time to disagree as he darted forward with surprisingly quick steps on the steep road. It's a pity that somewhere after two hundred metres he was already clutching his sides and snatched for air as he cursed Taiyou under his breath at least a million times for choosing the world's most unreachable town. He wasn't used to running at all, while Fey was 'jogging' behind him without a drop of sweat.

"Is there something wrong, Alpha?" asked Fey as he saw his suffering companion.

"No." he said between two breaths. "Let's go."

"I don't know why are you running around like a fool who lost his mind, but if you want to get out of the forest let me help you." he began. "Just watch your steps."

Alpha watched the hand before him and in the end he cautiously accepted it. He could feel how Fey had strength for the two of them as he was tightly gripping his hand, running before him. He just had to move his legs and watch out for the stones.

"Isn't that the inn?" asked Fey, pointing at a huge building complex. Alpha tiredly looked up facing the shockingly big house. Another thing where Einamu was wrong. His descriptions only painted a shabby little inn, but not this... As if he wasn't on the same mountain anymore. The place was huge, with at least two floors and a giant fence was built around it, separating a enough space for a garden, perhaps. The only question remaining is...

What will his old subordinates say to his sudden visit?

* * *

**Oh, so we are there already? Not really much happened in this chapter either, I'm sorry. This became more like a boring journey diary than an action packed story with blood and all. ORZ I think I've failed. I've seriously messed this one up.**

**But the next chapter will be a long one! We get to meet Tenma, a panda and the even the fox brothers make their entrance to the stage again. (And Alpha's two old 'servants')**

**Okiku Mushi  
"An insect demon that takes the form of a woman with her hands tied behind her back. It arose from the hatred of a girl named Okiku, who was falsely convicted of a crime and executed."**


	6. Ashen Wind

**[06] Ashen Wind**

This was it; there was no doubt about it. The huge building loomed before them as windows emitted friendly light to the giant garden. It was really like they had arrived to a whole new place from the eerie forest; however it seemed that they couldn't escape from demons even here. One sat on the stairs with a gloomy face and drew signs into the ground using a stick. Presumably, he wanted to write down the word "fan" but he always messed up one or two stroke, so he frustratedly swept away his work.

As they entered the inn they found themselves in the middle of a livid crowd. At the tables every possible variety of the local creatures sat next to each other and discussed colourful topics. Around them a blonde girl ran up and down with bowls and jugs in her hands, sometimes stopping for a short moment to answer the questions of the guests. It was a real art considering that her hair covered half of her face.

She seemed to knew Alpha, because when she walked past them she hastily greeted him with a nod, then with her hands full of bowls she glided toward the corner of the room.

"Sir!" She finally greeted him properly after finishing the orders. "I haven't seen you for a hundred years! What guided you to us?" she asked when her sky-blue eyes were caught the boy standing next to Alpha. Before she could say anything Alpha preceded.

"Is Kuosu here too?"

"Oh, of course. I will get him in a minute, until that please take a seat at a free table."

"Alpha, if you don't mind I will go outside for a while." the youkai said hesitantly. Fey didn't like the stale air and would've never wanted to interfere with Alpha's business after he was literally stabbed in the chest by that girl. He knew when he had to retreat, so he silently slipped out of the door waving goodbye to his companion. He was happy when the cool night air met with his face.

Outside the brunette was still sitting on the stairs and he thought about ways how could he disappear from the face of the earth.

"Hey!" Addressed him Fey with a friendly smile as he autonomously sat down by his side. At first glance, the boy haven't noticed the stranger, and only raised his head after a slight phase delay.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you. I think my thoughts wander away a lot on these days!" said the boy with a frightened expression, but tried to force a smile onto his face "My name is Tenma. Matsukaze Tenma."

"Fey Rune, but Fey is enough. Why are you out here? Did something happen?"

"Actually I'm waiting for someone." he said this with a tint of melancholy "A boy stole my fan from me... I just wanted to help him but he stole it from my hand and ran away with it. Since then, I'm waiting here for him to come back, but so far, nothing."

"Okay, not that I care or anything, but people like this aren't moved by kind words!" said a third person. He had dark purple martial arts uniform, and his eyes told about a mild sleep deprivation. He looked like a red-haired panda boy. "You have to get 'em and beat them up until they can't stand. After they'll learn their place." he cackled and disappeared as fast as he came through the wooden doors as if he had only wanted to cut in the conversation.

"I think we should take a walk in the garden before someone intervenes again."

As Tenma said the fan was really important because it was one of the oldest relics of the mountain tengus. The tengu king gave him because he thought the boy would make a suitable leader for the throne. Unfortunately he lost it when he first visited the forest and saw a really troubled boy walking on the road. He said he needed medicine for his sick brother. Tenma offered that he will get a few herb from the village of the mountain tengus, but then the human just snatched away his fan at the word _tengu_… Maybe he should've kept it in his clothes…

"That fan can't get into wrong hands." He explained as he drew the said object into the sand "Mortal people don't know how to use it. Even I have to be careful."

"Why?"

"It's controlled by emotions. Obviously it's much stronger in a tengu's hands, but if a man doesn't know what to do with it... I have to get it back!"

"But if you wait here all day nothing will change" Fey cut in with a sympathetic look. "Try to find the thief."

"How? I tried but I couldn't find anything."

"Have you tried asking around here? If they stolen it recently, the thief couldn't have gotten too far. I've heard that all roads were closed, which leads out of Inaba. I don't think he could go unnoticed for too long with conditions like this."

"I walked through the area, but no. I haven't asked around and I was scared of Inaba. It's too noisy."

Fey was about to offer him a free place in the Fey-Alpha duo team, but instead he closed his mouth and tried to find an alternative.

He knew that Alpha was scratching the wall from his presence, if he would invite a third person, Alpha would surely leave him at the first intersection as he promised. So he tried to offer other ideas to the tengu boy, in hope that one if the will help him.

天狗

Inside, Reiza led Alpha to one of their private rooms what were maintained for notable guests, or for demons who loved to hear each other's words. Kuosu has been waiting for his ex-master, but he tried to make a surprised face for his visit.

"Alpha-sama! Long-time no see!" He started with a friendly smile, which vanished immediately as he met with Alpha's piercing glare. He still wasn't fond of the sugar-coated insinuation, so Kuosu quickly changed to his usual style. He wasn't in the mood for discussing the reasons of their departure from the deity's residence. "It isn't like you to take a walk among mortals. I guess you didn't come from your own will.

"No. Taiyou sent me."

"Then I hit the nail in the head" He snapped his fingers with a satisfied smile. "Even you can't say no to the Sun God."

_'That's not true.'_ thought Apha. He never obeys Taiyou. Never. He was just a brat who always whined when things didn't go his way. At least, he saw it that way. Not like they met more than once in a year.

"How come you visited us, Alpha-sama?" Reiza took over the conversation after like it was a routine she elbowed the black-haired man sitting next to her in the renal, who gave a painful expression as his face met with the table.

"I just needed a place for rest, because I couldn't get to Inaba before sunset. I would have never thought that you two own this inn."

Oh, of course he didn't know. As if he didn't care about his old servants. They rarely left him willingly so he knew every little information piece about them, what Einamu could sniff out.

"Maybe it's for the best" Kuosu coughed, clutching his sides "Although I think you are more prepared than Beta-chan. That girl is out of her mind going to that city with only a parasol and a servant."

"So Beta was here?"

"Yes, your sister stayed here last night with her servant, Orca and continued her journey to Inaba in the morning. But please do not follow her. She can take care of it." she tried to dissuade Alpha, whatever it took. It will be a difficult fight but she will try for his sake.

She told him the details and every reason what she could about the despair of the landlord until the series of demon attacks, which slowly infected the whole city, killing it.

Then Reiza went back to the kitchen to take over control of the small spirits who helped them, while Kuosu stayed with Alpha and told everything about his brilliantly shining business. Yeah, someone had to work if the man of the house is lazy. In addition, the girl wanted to make a great feast to their respected guest.

"Have you told Reiza yet?" Alpha distracted the subject when he felt he heard way too much about Kuosu and it was time to learn more about what happened after they moved out. Kuosu was the first who left the luxurious life, claiming that up there the boredom will kill him one day and he needed a bit of excitement in his life. Less than a week Reiza decided to be his guardian angel and what started out as a few months, quickly approached forty years. If they were still together that meant something. At his question the person sitting in front of him tried to hide his puzzled thoughts with silence.

"This is... Complicated. Sometimes i I think she is still with me because it's her duty and sometimes- I don't understand! It's like she-"

_'loves me'_ he wanted to say, but couldn't finish it as Reiza appeared in the doorway.

"Kuosu. Move on. Alpha-sama feel free to stay here I'll bring the dinner soon." she said with a straight face.

"Reiza!" called Alpha after her in a rather strong tone "Call in the boy too!"

She looked confused for a second before realizing who he thought of. "Yes, sir."

**A/N: I don't even remember when was the last update on this story. It took me so long to write because I only had the last part, but I had absolutely no idea about the Inn. In the end I decided to cut the Inn part to two parts for various reasons. This way I can concentrate more on some characters, so there is still a few pages until the fun part. :D I hope everyone liked tengu!Tenma! :3 Here is a little sketch about him with wings. Because they usually don't show up until Tenma gets serious. tallemy. tumblr post/27417868886**

**Reviews always make my day so don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me :3**


	7. Merrabbits

**[07]Merrabbits**

**A/N: Or in other words the chapter where Fey tries out weird cooked food he never ate.**

Fey was still nervous when he stepped inside the inn and tried to keep the distance from every customer. He would sooner call the majority serial killers than actual travellers. In addition, the panda guy sat complacently at a nearby table showing off his strength to the youkais beside him. Which really got back his good mood was the small boy with fox ears and tail sitting in the corner. The person in front of him was probably his irritated brother. The older one already had two tails, which now flapped against the floor in an annoyed manner as he threateningly leant forward over the table. Fey unintentionally caught a few words from their conversation... or rather, argument.

"What would happen if you finally behaved to your age? You broke our rules like this is some kind of game!"

"But I can't hunt..." he tried to contend, his ears twitched in fear but his bother just raised his voice again.

"This is bullshit! You did it once!"

"But I hate blood!"

"I don't care! At least don't be this miserable in hunting! How many times I have to repeat myself until you finally understand?! Say them!"

"Nii-san..."

"Yoshihiko! Don't Nii-san to me! Say them! Say our rules!"

"The..." he started a bit tentatively. „Our biggest friend is the darkness... 'Cause we hunt at night!"

"So what?" he raised an eyebrow sardonically while he sat back to his place.

"We have to be like shadow and... I don't know! We have to pay attention to the wind?"

"You're hopeless! That's it! I give up!" the older sighed.

The smaller one was close to tears and his face got redder by every word. When he noticed Fey he didn't dare to make too big movements because his brother would scold him and maybe his little secret would be out about the afternoon. They smiled at each other like partners in crime, gaining some will power from each other. Yoshihiko needed if for enduring his brother while Fey wanted a touch of happiness for Alpha's silence.

The girl led him to the separated part of the house where the noise of the regulars couldn't reach them.

"What's your name?" asked Reiza turning around. She still didn't like this boy, but at least wanted to get some reason for hating him.

"F-Fey." the youkai flinched at the question.

"Look, Fey-kun. I don't know how fate drifted you together with my master and why is he alone, but don't bring trouble on his head, okay? It seems that he really likes you and I don't want you to cause any disappointment to him. Do you understand what I am getting at?" suddenly the boy could only nod in response. "Great."

Reiza liked this answer, but when she saw how stiff were the boy she changed the topic with a half-smile. She didn't want to scare this boy, right?

"What would you like to eat?"

The youkai still lingered on the previous question and it took him almost two minutes to realize what Reiza wanted, but he could only stare helplessly at her. Food? For him? Okay, he was really hungry, but how should he answer this? Their host probably didn't mean his usual meals. Then he remembered a dish what the ghost often talked about.

"Rice soup!" he said it out loud.

"Eh? But that's the food of the poor." Reiza gave him a strange look. "You don't have to be modest, I can cook anything if we have the ingredients. Just tell me the name."

"That's not it, uhm..."

"Reiza"

"Reiza-san. I-I don't know what should I ask for! I never really ate cooked food before." He apologized.

_'Ah, so he was a forest youkai'_ the girl's eyes widened. Now she was seriously interested about their story. But what should he cook for a demon who lived in a forest? She hummed as she quickly ran through the possibilities in his head. She needed something easy… Oh, of course! Maybe it's time to make her speciality!

"Then just leave it to me." she smiled sweetly again.

"Actually..." began Fey when they stopped in front of the door where Alpha waited for them."There is something..."

"And what is this?"

"It's... Mochi. The boy out there said that the mochis here are delicious!" he said happily and Reiza couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Just leave it to me then."

Then she led him into the bright room where Alpha was waiting for the boy. The girl bowed again and left for the kitchen leaving the two travellers alone in silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

Fey began to get used to the cold atmosphere, but never gave up. He asked questions about Kuosu and Reiza while he told everything about Tenma and the fox brothers, but no, Alpha hasn't showed any interest. He was perfectly fine with his own thoughts in his own little world until Reiza appeared in the doorway again with plates and glasses in hand. She arranged everything so skilfully that she only had to make two rounds and every meal was on the table. Fey watched the view unfolding before him with undisguised admiration. He never heard most of the foods; maybe he recognized a few ingredients but only after a long stare.

"Is this all edible?" he asked hesitantly Alpha as he looked at the soup-like something, what had a floating raw egg. An egg... Cold ran down his back at the thought of eating something like this...

"Of course." murmured Alpha while he measured the mountains of food before himself. Reiza seemed to fall to the other side of the horse again. This was enough food for a whole army. Even if he hasn't eaten much food in the past days this was still too much for him. "If you don't like it, then don't eat it." he said at last.

"That's not it..." Fey gave him a huffish stare. No matter what did it look like, the real problem was that he couldn't choose from the foods and how should he eat them. He tried to learn a few tricks from Alpha with the chopsticks, but it wasn't really his thing as food constantly slipped through them.

"Fey." Alpha called the boy, the raised his chopsticks so he could get a better look. Fey copied the exact gesture from Alpha then tried out the new technique in the air happily before he went back eating again.

Then came the next shock, which created a whole new world for him. As he swallowed the first sip of the smelly water it felt like someone had scratched his throat with a hot fire poker. Yet he decided to make good face to this horrible torture when Alpha shot a few disapproving glances towards him.

Then a second and a third painful shock followed each other as he didn't have anything else to drink. Even if he ate a lot it was a matter of time until the first symptoms of tipsiness showed on him. He became the rabbit of happiness and silly talk just come from him like an overflowing river, but in their room his remaining common sense seemed to slip away and he fell into a dazed state from the alcohol he drunk at dinner, much to Alpha's delight.

"Alphaaa!" he leant towards the unsuspecting person, who in the same moment gently tried to push him back, but failed, and the rabbit fell back onto him with double force. "Alphaaa!"

"Fey Rune, may I ask how much have you drink?" he raised an eyebrow after realizing the impossibility of escaping; Fey just raised a finger to indicate the amount of one cup. Alpha really remembered how Fey grimaced as he drank the contains of the cup, but then he never asked for seconds. He just shrugged. Even his mother doesn't understand a silent boy's words, from then, how would he know that Fey can't withstand such drinks.

"I love everyone! Even Kuosu! And Reiza! She made me yumyums!" he exclaimed, giggling happily. Fortunately, Fey never reached the stage of drunkenness, he just drank more than he should have, causing the atmosphere more elevated than Alpha would prefer. "I love you too, Alpha! Sooo and soo much-!

"Keep your thoughts for yourself." he said while he leant away from the boy.

"So you don't love me? Well, all right! I will remember this! You will come to me one day Alpha whats-your-full-name!" replied the rabbit, but his attention was already distracted by the moonlight which illuminated from the window. „Look how beautiful! Alpha, Alpha! The moon is lit!"

Will he really spend a whole night in the same room with a tipsy youkai? Never. He was tired; he wanted to sleep not playing with a silly rabbit, who was unable to assess his own limits. Of course Fey took no effect of Alpha's inner struggles as he continued to admire the moon.

"As if there was a rabbit on the moon. Alpha, the moon, are there rabbits on the moon?" he turned towards Alpha with genuine curiosity.

"Fey Rune..." Alpha sighed and the green-haired boy corrected him that 'Fey' is enough. "Your people can live almost everywhere and just as destructive as a tsunami. I wouldn't be surprised if the moon was full of creatures like you.

"Then we are in the sea too! If there is a mermaid and a merman then _merrabbits_ exist too! Half-fish, half-rabbits!"

He didn't want to say that out of every living thing this one doesn't exist. Furthermore, by the time he could answer him Fey's mood suddenly took a turn and his happiness transformed into a childish tantrum.

"Iiii'm such a bad rabbit! Am I bad, Alpha? I'm a bad rabbit! Bad. Really bad. You probably hate me too! Because I dunno much things and always ask stupid questions… But don't hate me…" he said this clinging to Alpha's clothes until his cries became soft murmurs when he finally fell asleep. The reasons for his bad mood were never revealed.

Alpha tried to shake him off, but Fey clutched his clothes like he had been glued to it. He slept like nothing happened, while Alpha was disturbed by the closeness of the rabbit. For the hundreds times he could only say that he was an annoying companion... but in the same time he was interesting. Ever since he joined him, the rabbit caused more trouble than other three put together and thanks to him Alpha did things that normally he never did. Like running through the forest. Or saving someone's life… Or visiting his old servants…

One youkai could do this.

But this still does not entitle the boy to be so clingy. Alpha wasn't accustomed to physical contacts at all. Not even from his subordinates. He tried to push away the rabbit for one last time, but it kept its entrenched place. There was no other way then. After some trickery he somehow lifted Fey then dragged him to the futon where he tried to find a comfortable sleeping position. He showed the boy as far as it was possible preventing him to get closer than he already was.

星

During the evening Reiza wanted to talk about something with Alpha, but when she saw his master and the youkai boy huddled together she didn't have the heart to wake up her master. She was actually overjoyed that Alpha finally found someone whom he can get along so well, even if this person was a simple moon rabbit. His behaviour couldn't escape her attention not even for a moment.

As if the strong and strict master relented a bit...

Yeah, maybe this trip will be good for him...

**A/N: Such long waiting between the first and the second part of the Inn chapter. I'm sorry. Uni kinda got me and reduced my online time but I keep trying and typing~! uvu**


	8. Understanding

In the morning Fey was shocked by the fact that he was still clinging to Alpha's clothes even though he definitely remembered, that at night they watched the moon together and then everyone went to his own futon. But in reality, the events of the evening got a bit mixed up a bit, so he couldn't remember well what exactly had happened.

_'I must have been really tired'_ he thought and since he couldn't see anything moving in his surroundings he nuzzled a little closer to get in a better position for sleeping, because currently half of his body was off from the futon.

"Don't dare to go back sleeping" Alpha's voice warned him in the moment Fey closed his eyes. The phoenix has been awake from the time the first ray of the sun reached their window and waited for the right moment when Fey decides to get off of him. Now that the youkai woke up too, he won't let this chance slip away that easily.

"But I feel weird" he murmured as he buried his face in the red kimono. "I'm tired and sleepy too... Can I just-"

"No." retorted Alpha almost immediately and he tried to show off the still dizzy youkai, who met the floor with a startled cry.

They already wasted three hours with sleeping from the day and he still wanted more? Oh, no. Alpha did not want to spend the rest of his life in the human world. Not that he had some urgent job to do at home, but this place was too busy for him, especially with the youkai on his side. As if he continually attracted misfortune and other creatures.

_'It would be too perfect if everything were easy.'_ he thought to himself as he left the room, followed by a really sleepy and frightened Fey Rune, who still didn't know why he was kicked out from the bed.

"Alpha-sama! Fey-kun!" Reiza greeted them with a great smile when they reached the guest area of the inn. The other youkais disappeared before dawn so now she only had to clean the mess they've left behind. In this time Kuosu was impossible to get out of bed.

"Good morning, Reiza-san!" chirped Fey cheerfully and he offered his help in the cleaning. Reiza was about to say yes when she looked at Alpha. The man had a stare that could kill someone.

"I think Alpha-sama would like to set off already."

"Oh..."

"You can stay if you want. Reiza and Kuosu would allow it for sure" said Alpha, hoping that maybe now he could leave the rabbit, but unfortunately the youkai was too dutiful.

"Ah. I can't! Wandaba is still counting on me and I'm already late!" He explained to both Alpha and Reiza, but it was more to be meant for Alpha "If you want to get rid of me this much, feel free to tell me, Alpha!"

Alpha couldn't really find words for this statement. To get rid of Fey? He just offered him to stay there. Alpha didn't mention anything about parting ways. Even more, to his own surprise, he got quite accustomed to the company of this cheerful jade-eyed youkai. It would be weird if he suddenly had to go onward alone.

"Don't misinterpret my words. It's not necessary for you to stay here" he replied grimly.

"But it sounded like it!" Fey still protested against that one sentence and wrong phrasing. Sure, he was an uninvited guest, but he certainly wouldn't go to Inaba without Alpha's companionship, especially after what he experienced in the last few days. The outside world was not just scary but cruel, even with the people like Tenma. At least he felt safe with Alpha and he knew that someone knows what he's doing unlike him, who had no idea, where the hell is Inaba exactly.

"I would certainly have a different world usage then."

Reiza was stunned by the gentle little friendly quarrel which seemed to take form between the two parties before she spoke again.

She would never mention this openly, but her suspicions from last night were right. Alpha had changed. In a very good way.

"Alpha-sama, I don't want to disturb your conversation, but I think you should go, if you want to reach Inaba today" she warned them.

Right, Inaba. The original goal. In the past few days their progress somehow became really slow. Even now they were running late. But from where? No one told Alpha that he had to get there in a given time, yet he was troubled by something. As they approached the target town the strange feeling got stronger and stronger telling him to turn back, this suffering won't worth it.

After a short preparation Reiza gave them some food for the trip then gently kicked them out, while she referred to the timeliness of their departure with nice words. Fey continued a waving competition with her until the innkeeper went back to her house.

旅

Silence could've been sliced between them with a knife, because both of them remained silent as they continued their journey on the beaten path to Inaba. Fey seemed to be deep in thought as he constantly slowed down his pace while looking at the ground with a serious face. For a moment Alpha thought he wants to go back to the Inn, but when he spoke again his question revealed an entirely different idea. It took the boy more than half hour to find his voice, but the serious expression never left his face.

"Alpha?" he asked in a timid voice like a child's when he knows he asks something useless from his mother.

"Hm?"

"How should I call you?" when he saw that Alpha can't really put his question anywhere he quickly decided to explain the whole problem to him. "I mean Kuosu and Reiza always called you 'Alpha-sama' and when they heard that I just call you "Alpha', without any honorifics, they weren't really happy about it... I really don't want to be disrespectful or anything!"

"Since you've been calling me Alpha from the day we've met, I think it would be a foolish step to change this habit now." He said with utmost sincerity. Where did he get this sudden question again? "Those two were my servants for a long time, but the connection between us isn't like that. At least to my knowledge you don't want to work for me."

"No, but then what kind of relationship is there between us?"

He had to think about this more than he wanted to as the different categories appeared in his head. He wouldn't call the rabbit 'friend', nor 'servant'. He didn't have friends and Fey would make an a useless servant. But the boy wasn't a pest so...

"Travel companion." he finally responded. "Will this do?"

"Perfect! Do you think we can be friends too?" he asked with curiosity.

"I have no friends."

"This does not exclude the possibility to have one" Fey smiled, then added in a thoughtful voice "I guess I think of you as my friend already."

"It's still a bit early to talk about friendship, don't you think? You know me for a few days and within a limited time you eventually have to part with me forever so it's futile to make friendships for this short amount of time if you can't profit from it."

Sure. Their companionship will only last until Inaba. But Fey didn't want to be left alone again, because that way he would never find his way back home through the maze of Inaba and will be fated to live there for the rest of his life.

"It's not early." he protested "You helped me a lot! I wouldn't be here without you! But... Would that be a too big request... if I wanted to stay with you even in Inaba? I won't be in the way, I promise!" He explained with face flushed "But I would be really lost alone and you know what are you doing or at least you're more experienced than me..."

"Exactly how long would you want to stay with me?"

"While you're in Inaba..." he said with downcasted eyes. He tried to hide it, but he was ashamed to ask for this. It was the only logical thing he could do right now. Staying with Alpha was like staying close to his main goal. With him he at least did not have to search through the whole area without any place to return to.

Alpha looked at him strictly and obviously wondered about what to do with this rabbit who could come up with the weirdest issues. Especially today. Perhaps the alcohol spoken from him, which would be strange considering the fact that previous night they haven't drank as much that could have this effects even in the morning.

"If you want to stay with me you should know that I will stay in Inaba for more than a week. I know already that you are in a hurry." He seriously doubted that Beta's violent nature could solve the matter successfully. "So think it over carefully."

"It's true that I have to go back, but I think Wandaba-san will understand!" explained the boy, taking large steps to catch up.

"Wandaba-san?" Alpha repeated the familiar name. He'd heard this name a couple of times coming from the boy's mouth, but never really cared about its origin. But now he got curious about the person who could make a rabbit youkai almost kill himself.

"Yes." Fey nodded happily thinking about his stuffed toy friend.

"Another rabbit?"

"Nope. Not exactly. He is a bear."

"I see."

"But he doesn't like it when I call him a bear because he isn't even a real one. Just a toy." he explained while he made gesture in the air. "But I was careless so he was attacked by a fox... Sakisaka, the rabbit who can sew, repaired him, but the thread is not strong enough to hold together Wandaba forever... Therefore I want to get thread from Inaba."

"Out of all the cities you had chosen Inaba? If you've gone to the other way you could've ended your journey in a half day. There is also a small village."

"Inaba is special." Fey stated simply. "Since I was little I've dreamt about that one day I'll go away from Oki and visit Inaba, but I never had the chance since the Yofune Nushi and the sharks would never let me cross the sea. But when Wandaba-san was hurt... I felt it's a great pretence to... escape...?" He finished the sentence with a question as his usually perky speech gradually went downhill to teary and raspy. He could've cried any moment now.

It was like speaking somehow made him honest with himself too. He was selfish. Selfish for leaving. Selfish for causing trouble for everyone. He left Wandaba, made extra work for Sakisaka and the Inn keepers... Never speaking about Alpha. It was the most selfish reason of all. Maybe it would be the best for both of them to part ways now. Probably he pulled back Alpha by clinging to him like a five year old.

"Fey, stop this right now." he said without the faintest glimpses of rigor. Showing out emotions wasn't among his best abilities and for that matter it was really hard to even show it with his voice, what he really thought in that moment. "I'm sure your friend understands the situation and knows that you didn't go for a dangerous journey because you're selfish and had enough of him. You'll go back, right?"

"I wish. But I don't know how." he answered while he tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes. Really he was the disgrace to the rabbits. No matter they had disowned him. Rabbits are nothing like Fey. They stuck together, joined forces to achieve their goals.

"Why?"

"On the way here I jumped through the sharks' back. I challenged them to a competition to see who has got the bigger family, so they got lined up between the two coasts, but they figured out the trick before I could reach the other side..."

"And they bit you." Alpha finished with a quiet sigh. Fey had some brain to plan out something like that, but it seemed that he weren't really aware of the consequences. "Do you know any other way?

"There is none. The ships are sunken immediately by the Yofune Nushi, and if you try to swim he devours you."

"Then we will have find another way."

"Right... Wait! We?"

"Yes, why?"

"So that means that you let me stay?" he beamed.

"You would stay with me anyway." Alpha shrugged and changed to a faster tempo when he felt a faint smile appearing on his face. What's wrong with him? He doesn't behave like this around other people and he would never let anyone get close to him. Even the servants had to keep the half meter distance from him. Then this cheeky rabbit crosses all rules and gets closer to him than anyone else... Yesterday he also had the courage to sleep on him... while it's true that yesterday Fey was drunk with alcohol.

His thought danced a crazy round-dance so he didn't notice Fey slowly approaching him from behind and with a small jump he wrapped his arms around Alpha's neck.

"Thank you, Alpha!"

"Let go of me! Rune!" he tried to shake off the clingy youkai from himself, but in the end he had to use the right words to get his captor release him. "I'll change my mind" Alpha growled.

That was the magic word for Fey. He released Alpha as he was hot steel and immediately pulled back to avoid any further burns.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he bowed down in panic. "I thought, he only reason you let me stay with you was just because I follow you no matter what and I'm just being a burden so you want to get rid of me! I didn't think you would say yes..."

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm just not used to the company of others." it was a clear and reasonable answer. But before Fey could ask more about the matter they saw the gates leading to Inaba. It seemed that no one guarded the entrance to the city probably because they haven't expected visitors at this time of the year or...

"Something happened." Fey said out loud as he looked around for any sign of life. The town itself was still far away, but this place sent down chills on his back already. He was afraid that Inaba won't be as nice as he first thought.

**A/N: It's finally here! Inaba! The town where everything will go wrong once again as the pair meets Orca again, who wants to save her mistress. But what if Alpha says no? I hope you liked this little chapter, where nothing actually happened, but Alpha got to know Fey a little bit more.**


	9. Encounters

Originally the town of Inaba was famous for fishing and its maritime trade. As it lied almost on the most southern part of the country it could establish trading routes with a few port towns in Korea and other small countries, without the danger of too long journeys. However, with the appearance of the Yofune Nushi the city was doomed to a slow and painful destruction. Without its main industries Inaba looked like the completely dried up sea, but this wasn't the fact that disturbed the traveling duo.

Inaba was like a dead city and not because it was cut away from the sea. The streets were still crowded with people, but the feeling of an energetic port town was nowhere to be found. Fey seemed to notice this too, even though this was his first time in a town. But, even when he was far away on the Island of Oki he felt the bustle of Inaba as the ships sailed out of the harbour's waters. In contrast, the life here was almost completely still, like someone stopped time for the citizens. The streets were filled with people, but something was not right. The whole scene seemed unnatural, like someone had just organized a giant street theatre. Even as the inhabitants moved they did it quietly, like moving puppets who just acted exactly as their master wished.

The travellers steadily visited the local inns to find lodging for themselves, but it seemed the owners tried to outbid each other as they headed toward the heart of the city. The price increased drastically with the empty promises of defence from the demons lurking outside. Nevertheless, Alpha rejected them all. He wanted an affordable inn, not demon-proof. Since they were both demons in some way, it was like telling them that they would be safe from themselves in the rooms.

After the umpteenth attempt Alpha decided to go with the cheapest places near the port, but he hasn't expected Orca coming towards them on the street. Strangely, her mistress, Beta wasn't there and she looked pretty angry when she saw Alpha walking around with Fey on his side. He sensed the hurricane, but by the time he found a possible escape route Orca stood before them.

"Alpha-sama! " she had been clutching the same flower patterned umbrella in her hands what she proudly held above Beta's head most of the times. "How can you be so calm when the milady is in trouble? I thought there is at least as much compassion in you, that you would follow us into the city as fast as you can! But because of you my brave mistress had to stand up against the demon by herself!"

It was an act. A terrible one, in fact.

"I'm sure Beta will take care of things without me." Alpha said coldly as he seemingly wanted to continue his journey.

"She got caught... She got caught because Alpha-sama didn't hurry to aid her in the battle!" she raged and sent angry glances at them. In reality, as soon as they reached the city Beta stormed into the castle of the landlord for a surprise attack, so Alpha didn't even had a chance to arrive in time to begin with. "But rather than giving a helping hand you stopped collecting new servants? I get it, I get it, but Beta-sama worth more than a filthy demon."

Then Fey finally realized whom he was facing. The coast. The painful salt water. As if someone just swept away the dust from his memories. This girl escorted the one, whose kindness caused her so much pain. He wouldn't call that kindness.

"It's my sister's problem. As far as I know she wanted to kill me from her own will. Sometimes if she reconsidered her actions more, such cases would not happen." he said with a piercing gaze. "Furthermore this youkai here is not my servant and he just as dirty as anyone else would be after traveling through a forest."

Surprise. After hearing Alpha's voice this was the only emotion on Orca's face as she began to observe Fey. He wasn't even a noble fox or a flower youkai just a... rabbit, perhaps? Yeah, he kinda looked like a rabbit. Furthermore, those eyes reminded her of something. But instead of the pathetic and sad look she only saw disdain and hatred. All sent toward her.

"Oho! Isn't this...? It's still alive?!" she laughed sarcastically. "Beta-sama only gave you two days. I see you managed to attract the most appropriate person in the world! Allow me to congratulate, you're indeed-"

"Orca, stop this right now." the phoenix warned her.

"Whyyy? Just look at how ordinary it is! I'm sure it's only an ignorant no-name fool! And you seriously tolerate a demon like this on your side?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, I will ask again because I think you haven't really understood. Does the great Alpha-sama really want the half world to laugh at him because he saves miserable youkais and kindly ignores his tasks?"

"You should think about the ways to save your mistress."

"I think it's Alpha-sama's duty as her brother" retorted the girl "If you have time to play with ugly rabbits then you will be definitely able to sacrifice a few hours from your eternal life to save her."

Until now Fey silently endured how Orca criticized Alpha for no reason. Perhaps he hindered him. But he was sure, Alpha would have hurried their journey if he really wanted to reach Inaba. They wouldn't have rested at the inn and they would take that mountain road faster than they did.

"Leave Alpha alone!" Fey didn't know the reason of his words, but he was irritated. By Orca, by the whole situation they had gotten into. His voice remained calm, but it became much deeper as if trying to indicate, he had enough of Orca and her insults. "And then what? What if Alpha hasn't rushed to Inaba immediately? It's not his fault that you couldn't wait a few more days and jumped into a fight!"

"'Alpha'? Oh, Puny Bunny, aren't you a bit cocky? Using such ordinary names! After all, Alpha-_sama_ is the Divine Protector of the Fire and the Skies!" with this Orca forcefully grabbed Fey's clothes and pulled him closer and lowered her voice, making sure Alpha wouldn't hear her next words. Then, with a mocking smile she began a wild guessing game "Or maybe you are in a much more intimate relationship already, than I first thought? However, it's hard to believe that Alpha-sama would be satisfied with a shipwrecked half dead rabbit. Maybe if you had died back then..."

"Then what?" he growled. He didn't let Orca to get the best of him, even if his heart hurt so much after her words that he could tear her apart without a question. If he didn't hate her enough for laughing at his misery, then now he had every reason to loathe Orca. Fey was about to punch her when Alpha finally stepped in.

"Orca! Enough of this! Let Fey go!" commanded Alpha louder than usual.

"As you wish~!" the girl hissed with a scornful expression the pushed Fey away from herself. The youkai boy landed on the ground with a loud thump from the momentum. It was clear that their hate was mutual. "If you don't want to help me, fine. Just stay with the rabbit then, I will save the mistress alone! But, I want you to know that as soon as Beta-sama gets out of her prison this little bastard will regret the day when we let him live! The mistress never forgets, Alpha, and you know that too!"

They silently watched as Orca swept through the streets with a hurricane-like aggression, tossing aside everyone who came into her view. No one dared to move in her surrounding as he shrieked like a five year old, when she can't get the toy she wants.

Fey looked helplessly at Alpha after he was up on his feet again, searching for his voice again. He isn't just a phoenix, but at the same time a legendary god, Houou?

"Divine Protector of the Fire and the Skies?" he slowly repeated Orca's words to himself. Alpha nodded in silence, but he didn't say anything and it seemed Fey did not want to talk about the subject either. Alpha was a god and he gave him a bad name as an ordinary youkai. In addition, the person whose lie made him suffer so much was none other than Alpha's little sister. He was unfortunate. Maybe the most unfortunate rabbit in the world.

The scene left its mark on the whole day. Fey rarely spoke to Alpha and even if he said something it was just a few words. He was completely lost in his own world, thinking deeply sometimes kicking away small pebbles. But he just managed to gradually irritate Alpha with his quietness and even if it was painful to admit they arrived to a point where Alpha tried to strike up conversations, because he missed the youkai's stupid questions about _everything_. They were so random, yet he had to admit... He enjoyed replying them for some reason.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly as they neared the sea. Fey just looked at him and after he realized what he asked, he only shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Fey."

"Really, nothing."

"Fey." commanded Alpha "Tell me what happened back there."

"What if I don't want? Will you burn me?" he sulked. Obviously he hated when he was the last one to get important information.

"No." said Alpha never looking into the youkai's eyes.

"I don't care if you're the god of fire." said Fey furiously. "But outside of this, you should tell me a few facts about yourself! At least the necessary parts! Alpha, I don't even know who you are, when I think I know you I can throw away my theory because someone comes into the picture and changes everything! First Reiza and Kuosu and now this Orca girl... Just who are you? Next time when we meet some of your old acquaintances you will be the Sun God?"

"I don't really understand why are you making a deal about such details." said Alpha with a slight surprise in his voice. "We already talked about this a few times."

"Yeah, Divine Protector of the Fire and the Skies!" Fey's last few words were especially scornful.

"And you're the eccentric and shipwrecked rabbit of Oki." Alpha retorted sourly, but in reality he could suffocate Orca for bringing this up in the first place. Her timing was as bad as Beta's. "Still I don't think you deserved what Orca did and I would be more than happy if you haven't tried to derive your frustration on me. The name and birth are just factors what people use to distinguish each other but they tend to get lost in all the formalities. Neither she, nor my sister understands this."

"Alpha..."

"Orca still doesn't have the right to order you around and since she doesn't belong to me I won't allow her to interfere with my jobs or acquaintances. But nevertheless I couldn't help but notice, you two know each other."

He sighed. Since when did he spoke this much? Even explaining things?

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Fey asked with a regretful voice. Out of all the people he was angry at Alpha? Seriously? Wasn't Orca the villain here in the first place?  
It would've been better if he ended the conversation as it was. He never wanted to dirty Beta's name, but if this kept on going it could happen. Who knows, maybe Alpha is very fond of his sister and only Orca irritates him, so it would be disrespectful if he listed Beta's deeds.

"No. I want you to tell me honestly why do you know Orca and Beta and why did she said you should've died back then. It's important."

"But she is your sister, wouldn't it be logical to not speaking about her if she did bad things?" he smiled kindly. "As her brother you should protect her, right?"

"I would hardly call her my sister after she does everything to kill me." he sighed again.

For the first time Fey thought it would be easier to lie however, Alpha was more honest than usually and he even talked more in the last couple of days. So this meant that he slowly accepted him as a friend and he couldn't play with his trust now. After all, he couldn't say everything was fine, if he wanted to know the truth. So Fey took a deep breath as if preparing Alpha for the truth to come.

"Before I met you, Beta and Orca was walking on the shore. Your sister was very nice and told that seawater and wind together will heal the shark bites. I believed her, but I think you can follow what happened" he finished with a remorseful gaze. "But don't hurt her please!"

"Fey..."

"Hm?"

"Never believe women who are suspiciously kind." Alpha consoled and with this he ended the conversation for his part.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson." Fey smiled then added after a few minutes "And… I'm sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve that."

"Sure, shipwrecked rabbit of Oki."

"What? Alpha! Don't call me like that! You know it as well that I wasn't shipwrecked! I was _planwrecked_ because of the sharks! You should at least answer, Houou-sama!"

Alpha hasn't said a word to Fey demands for answer it was just good to watch his childish arguing. But if Fey calls him Houhou again, he will push him into the sea as a godly punishment. Even Alpha-sama irritated him coming from Fey, never speaking about the other names.

Fey's anger was rightful if he took the part about the Sea goddess. Alpha was tricked more than this innocent rabbit next to him, mainly by Beta. No, it was only Beta, who could tell lies like she was having a conversation about the latest wear. Sometimes he thought she lied naturally.

Now that they had cleared up the Orca-problem, it seemed that Fey stopped growling to himself in anger and the ice between them slowly melted away as his happy self returned once more. Although it is still felt like he kept a few things to himself about the conversation earlier, Alpha found it rather interesting how someone who used to be so direct about everything, declines talking about himself and his problems. But if something unfolds against his will he locks himself up in his own little mind castle.

* * *

**A/N: It's been so long since the last published chapter, even though the story went on in that Word document … It seems Alpha made a lot of progress in communicating with Fey, right? Well in the next chapter there will be pink starfishes, corals and a crownprince!  
**

**Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it and you'll do me the favour of following the story of these characters' for a while longer. :) Maybe writing some review and telling me your thoughts? It's always nice hearing your opinions especially after 9 chapters, so go on 3**


	10. Seashells

Their searching finally came to an end at the port, after they realized that out of every possible places they'd forgot about one. As Alpha knew, a port town always had some kind of inn next to the ships in case the crew wanted to take a short break after they unloaded the cargo or while their captain went away for making some business. But there were cases when a traveller wanted to catch a ship early in the morning, but wasn't sure if he could get there from the heart of the city. Yeah, there should at least one place like this near the water if Inaba was indeed a port town.

He hoped the sea serpent spared it.

The inn what they've found had a great view to the sea, but obviously not many travellers wanted to stay near the raging sea monster for too long, so the prices must be high, since they needed the money for a possible attack in case. They put all their hopes into the rich wanderers who were famous for searching danger and giving out extraordinary amount of money to sleep in the mouth of death.  
Traces of an earlier attack were all around them and it seemed at a certain part of the harbour, whole jetties were ripped out of their places, leaving only broken logs surrounded by sediments what still glided on the waves. Secretly both of them gave thanks to God, because at least the demon's victims haven't floated on the surface of the water. Just thinking about how many innocent lives were lost when the monster attacked, gave them Goosebumps.

Fortunately, inside the house they've met a friendlier atmosphere than they first expected. It wasn't ruined at all. The walls were decorated with shells and other sea gizmos fished out of the sea. By its appearance this was the most original inn among every place they've visited that day, but Alpha thought about the location he was immediately reminded to the great fee they possibly had to pay if they decided to stay there. It must be hard maintaining an inn with a raging monster out there, but somehow he was curious how they managed without any damage. From the looks of it, the walls, even the front door was old and it never needed any repairing. It was a unique case so he hoped the owners were simply lucky.

The first person they've seen was a little girl, who put the cushions at the tables to their place while collecting scattered coral pieces from the floor. She flinched like a scared little bird as soon as she saw the unexpected visitors. She stared at them as a deer in the spotlight then she quickly made an escape through the nearest door.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunami-san! Where is Tsunami-san? Customers!" her voice echoed through even the closed door "Finally! Customers!"

"I think we found the inn we were looking for." noted Fey with a shocked expression on his face. After all, if someone was THIS happy by just seeing a few dusty travellers, she won't ask too much money for the room either. Alpha just nodded in agreement.

"Tsunami still hasn't arrived back and Rinka, you were wrong the last time as well." said someone in the room "They'll only ask for directions then everyone goes back to their business like always."

"But Yasuo! They're obviously travellers! Real , living travellers! I've never seen them in the city and I'm sure they want to sleep here! Maybe they'll stay for a few days! You'll understand when you look at them! There is a tall one with a really ugly, strict stare and a smaller one who still has summer clothes!"

"Sorry, won't believe it... Still sounds like your imagination."

"You're mean, Yasuo!"

The conversation went on for a while and the mentioned duo exchanged confused looks between each other as they heard their description. Fey was grinning like an idiot while Alpha was himself again.

"She kind of nailed it. You could kill with this _ugly_ look." whispered Fey to Alpha while he tried to prevent himself from laughing too loud.

"I don't know who is the one who walks around in a skirt all year long" he shot back.

"It's not a skirt." said the youkai, angrily pointing at his orange clothes. "I don't have any other clothes. Not everyone lives in a castle like someone, with thousands of new clothes. If you don't like this, then buy me a new one!"

"Sew it for yourself. I hope you at least wear a fundoshi..." he prayed silently, without changing his expression. It was the same, cold Alpha with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, so the whole situation and the topic was unfitting to him and made everything a hundred percent funnier.

"What? Of course I wear one!" the boy blushed at the mere suggestion of having no underwear. He wasn't that poor. "I'm not a _tanuki_! How can you even think about this? Alpha, you're a pervert!"

"I'm not. You were to one-"

Coughing. Then another one, what was followed by a much louder cough.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked someone. They jumped apart like two frightened bird at the voice. The mocking remark came from the door, from a boy whose hair looked like the foamy, blue waves of the sea. He stood there with folded arms while the following thought could've been read out from his eyes "the little one wasn't playing around this time", then at the fresh smell of new guests he picked the friendliest smile he could.

"Sorry, but you're not going to explain yourself out of this, soooo I thought this would be the right time to ask: Are you really here for lodging?" he asked with noble simplicity.

"Yes." Alpha nodded. To this, the boy, who was apparently Yasuo, lost his momentum from the answer and silently gaped at them like a fish.

"Ja-Jahana!" he called for help and another figure appeared behind him in the door. This time it was a taller girl, with greenish cat-like eyes. They reflected a particular seriousness and decisiveness. She wore similar attire to Yasuo but there were colourful jewelleries made of coral around her neck and her wrist.

"My name is Jahana Sango." she introduced herself with more routine than her predecessors. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, we are searching for a place where we could stay for an indefinite period, so if it's possible I would like to speak with the owner of this place." said Alpha in a strikingly business-like manner.

"Sorry, but the owner is currently not in the city. Apparently, none of them." she smiled sympathetically. "I'm just a waitress, so I have no right to interfere with this kind of business. But if you seriously want to stay here, we can give you a cheaper room until the owner returns."

It seemed they would do anything to keep them there until the owner arrives back. But where was he again?

"Where is your boss exactly and what do you mean by 'cheaper'? "He wasn't interested in the price, but in the quality.

"He is out of town, getting supplies with the other workers for next month." she explained "For a room for two people three copper coin per night will do? But if you want to eat here the price will be seven copper coins for a person per night. I'm sorry if this seems too expensive but we have a small traffic nowadays. But if you want separate rooms I can ask-"

"No, thank you. The big room will be perfect." Alpha interrupted her because she could start another monologue. He needed time to think through the advantages of this.

This price was shockingly low compared to the inns where they asked almost fifteen coins for a night, moreover, he had to admit that for that much money food and lodging sounded tempting. Though it sounded a pretty suspiciously, asking Fey's opinion wouldn't help him either. It seemed the boy tried to understand their conversation, but he wasn't aware of the value of money and obviously couldn't understand what was cheap or expensive.

Yet there had to be a trick somewhere. After all such dangerous place should've been expensive due to the sea serpent... Then again, why was this the opposite? He couldn't figure it out. They couldn't spend their money on repairing, right? Everything was old as time itself.

"Be it" he agreed, despite the weird factors.

殻

It turned out, the replacement innkeepers couldn't serve dinner because, as they said, 'they'd run out of stocks'. They refused a deeper explanation to this and the duo hasn't felt like playing detective for the missing food. They will survive just like they did before the forest inn.

Despite the lack of food and the chaos Rinka and Yasuo created downstairs in less than two minutes, their room was at least clean and comfortable. The owners used similar design patterns in the rooms as in the ground floor, so the walls were covered with seashells and other painted motifs.

But Fey's favourite aspect was the fresh sea air, which filled the entire room. The cool, salty scent reminded him of a lot of nice memories and looking the sea from Inaba was different than from Oki. While on that tiny island he constantly imagined the life of the city, now, that he reached his goal Fey's thoughts wandered back home. He leant out of the window to the waist to take a deep breath.

"I'm glad we stayed here." he said while laying in the window. As he peered at the water he could see the sea serpent sparkling, white scales on the surface of the water. "But I'm still wondering about why didn't you asked for separate rooms? Wouldn't it be cheaper if we stayed in smaller rooms?"

"Yeah, it would. But there are too many reasons against it."

"Majority of them involve me, right?" commented Fey, but a smile could be heard from his voice.

"Don't be so egoist. My world is not centered around you." he stated as he put down his small luggage, his sword next to his futon. "It's safer like this and you aren't disturbing too much water here."

"Thanks." he beamed. Alpha couldn't understand his response, but he gave up on solving Fey's little mind a long time ago. He wanted to say 'you're welcome', but he couldn't. Some things better left as they were.

鮫

During the night Fey was awoken by muffled noises coming from the floor under theirs. Alpha was sleeping and the voices didn't bother him, but as a rabbit youkai Fey's hearing was better than average people's so he could clearly understand every word even if he didn't intend to.

"Shindou, let's head back." muttered someone.

"We have nowhere to go, until we know what happened exactly." another voice joined to the previous one, presumably he was Shindou. Fey became more and more curious about their conversation, so he crept to a spot where he could eavesdrop effectively. No, wait. He didn't eavesdrop. No. He just checked the other guest. Maybe they were dangerous.

"But this way your title as the crown prince will be taken away! They will get what they want!"

"Kirino. Listen. I want to go home too, but this isn't possible while every gate is heavily secured. You know what would happen if they caught us, right?"

"O-Of course. I know. But promise me we'll go home after you finished investigating Inaba and solve the problem there." he paused for a moment "I can protect you! I made an oath when I became your guardian and they can only hurt you over my dead body! So-"

"Kirino..."

"I know… Promise me, you will speak with your father about this."

"I promise."

"You're not very convincing." Kirino laughed, this time his mood lightened up a bit.

"I'm sorry. It's difficult to be persuasive when you stare a hole into my soul."

For the remaining minutes Fey sneaked back to his pillow and tried to exclude the rest of the conversation. It started to become too private and he already got enough information.

Things can get really ugly if they aren't careful enough.

**A/N: Slowly but surely the story seems to be picking up a steady pace~! And the inn crew is the Oumihara team! So many questions, so many plotholes and new characters! But in the next chapter the Wonderbat arc will finally come to an end~! **


End file.
